Kasha Taniyama
by Ishiguro Ayumu
Summary: A teen shows up and rocks everyone's world in just one sitting then leaves. Will they meet again? Mai's daughter shows up at S.P.R with news that effects everyone in the office. OC/OC! Naru/Mai? Aya/Bou! John/Masa! Lin/OC! OC/Yasu/OC! rated T for violence, cursing, and creepy stuff.


**I am currently obsessed with Ghost Hunt. This may be a multi-chapter story if people like it.**

I sat down on my couch and sighed. Has it really been three years? Has it really been three years since I've been in this desolate apartment? Since I've really felt at home? After a few minutes of contemplation, I stood up and stretched; then walked over to the phone and dialed a number off of a piece of paper.

^.^ ^,^ ^.^ ^,^ at SPR ^,^ ^.^ ^,^ ^.^

A certain black-haired narcissist sat in his desk for the first time for seventeen years. He drug his hand through his hair and relaxed in his chair. Gazing at the ceiling, he considered just making Lin finish unpacking everything into the office, but decided to stand and help. On his way out of the door, he heard a phone ringing. He dug through his pockets until he located his cell, and he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hiya!" A cheerful and familiar voice replied. "Is this the man named Naru the Narcissist?"

Startled, his eyes widened, and he gripped the phone with both hands. "M-mai? Is that you? Mai?"

Hearing a sad sigh, he looked worried. "No, I wish it was, but no. This is Mai's daughter, Kasha. I called to ask you to get the old gang together. I have news for all of you. Can we meet at the office?"

Naru agreed and they exchanged goodbyes. He hung up and left to find Lin and the others, but not before tidying up what Lin brought in while he was on the phone.

^.^ ^,^ ^.^ ^,^ two hours later^,^ ^.^ ^,^ ^.^

Everyone was waiting for this mysterious Kasha to show up. In the lobby, Naru, Lin, and Bou-san were seated on one couch with John, Masako, and Ayako on the other. Behind the empty armchair, Yasuhara was pacing.

Hearing a knock, John got up to get it, before jumping back in shock and yelling, "M-mai?"

The gang looked to the door at once and was greeted by a teenage girl. She was practically a carbon copy of Mai, except for the startling blue eyes. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes. Smiling a melancholy smile, she sat down in the armchair and waited for John to sit. Once he did, she straightened up and smiled once more.

"Hiya, my name is Kasha. I am, honestly, Mai's daughter. I came to tell you something today."

Bou-san, worried now, interrupted, "What is it? And where is your mother, my -no our- favorite girl, Mai?"

She stared at him for a second before meeting the eyes of everyone else. "Dead. My mom died two years ago, due to a robbery in a bank. After we moved away from here three years ago, mom and I just travelled around Japan and we were making the loop in our journey to head back. We left early that morning, since we needed the money for the next leg of the trip. We were at the teller, finishing the transaction, when it happened. A high school delinquent came in. He was holding a gun and he yelled at us to get down; before grabbing me by the hair and pulling me towards him, putting the gun to my head. Mom tried to save me, but he shot her five times before the cops got to the scene and three more times as he was escaping. Somehow, she managed to live long enough to tell me to find friends of hers and give them the things on the list she had hidden in her suit case. I finished our journey alone, before catching a bullet train to here. So, here I am today, to read my mom's last will and testament to her family."

At the end of her story, everyone was shocked. Ayako was crying openly, and Masako hid her face behind her sleeve, shoulders shaking. John had tears leaking out of his eyes, but he was trying to comfort Takigawa. Yasu wasn't crying, but he wasn't smiling his creepy smile either. However, Lin and Naru looked like they were in shock, the worst being Naru, who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Kasha opened her messenger bag and pulled out various presents. "Okay, Silver for Masako, blue for Takigawa, Purple for Ayako, hot pink for Yasu, burgundy for Lin, yellow for John, and lastly, olive for Oliver Davis himself." She handed everyone their presents as she called their names.

After a while of awkward silence, Masako opened her small box and pulled out a note and a key with a wire in the hole. The note read: 'To Masako Hara: a key you should recognize the key, seeing as I realized I had astral projection with it; may it be your good luck charm as well.'

After Masako nearly broke down, Takigawa opened his box and tears began leaking anew. He pulled out a small, gold Buddha statue and a note which read: 'To Bou-san. Remember the case at the house by the sea? I found a statue like the one that the stick looked like. Hope you like it!'

Yasu opened his and, pulling out a small joke book, chuckled. He looked for a note, but on the lid it said, 'Hope you get new jokes to light up the day!'

Ayako and John nodded at each other, before ripping open their presents. Ayako got a banzai tree growing kit. Her note read 'So you can be more useful on cases. And use your powers with a tree attuned with you.' While John got a stuffed kangaroo with a ramen chef outfit on. His note read 'I don't know why, just reminded me of you. I hope he can be your companion on the days you feel cold and alone.'

Naru opened his present and just gazed at it. He pulled out a video camera. The note said 'stupid Narcissist. I won't be here to finish my debt, so I'll just repay it.'

Lin slowly opened his, and found a box of black tea. He pulled out the note, and smirked. His note said 'I need someone to make Naru's tea for me. Hope you can get it. Oh, and look in the envelope on the bottom. It should have a red medallion with the Chinese character for Ghost.' He checked, and sure enough, there it was.

Once every present was opened, Kasha spoke up again. "I also have something to give to each of you." She pulled out a manila envelope and opened it. She pulled out seven pictures and handed one to each person. They were copies of the same picture, which were Mai and Kasha dressed like ancient Japanese women, sitting in an old house, drinking tea. "Mom knew it was going to happen, so she got all of these together. I didn't know, but she got a premonition dream from Naru's brother, Gene. He had passed on, but wanted to give her one more message. He warned her of how she would die."

Hearing this, Naru looked up from his picture, and met her eyes. "Why didn't she avoid it then? If she knew, she could've stopped it."

Kasha shook her head. "No. If she hadn't done it, I would've died. Although, I wish she hadn't done it. I have to live with the knowledge that I took mom away from her family."

Ayako dried her tears and hugged the small teenager. "Now, child. Your mother loved us, but she loved you too. I'm just glad that we found out. Thank you for telling us."

Kasha hugged her back for a second before letting go, and getting up. "Now, I must leave, before it gets dark." With that, she walked towards the door, before pausing, and turning. "Oh, and Naru, check the bottom of your box." She walked out of the office with a flourish.

Everyone gathered around Naru as he lifted another piece of paper. He read it, before gasping and dropping it. He buried his face in his hands and cried. The piece of paper landed on the coffee table so the others could read it. It was a Birth Certificate reading, 'Kasha Mai Davis. Mother, Mai Taniyama. Father, Oliver Davis.


End file.
